Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-3-7(2n+5)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-7}$ into the parentheses: $ -3 {-7(}\gray{2n+5}{)} $ $ -3 {-14n-35} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -14n {-3 - 35}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -14n {-38}$ The simplified expression is $-14n-38$